1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device for managing power and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an electronic device for controlling used power and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices may be relatively small and may include a display and a communication module. Through the portable electronic device, a user can watch contents or access the Internet anywhere. As the portable electronic device is manufactured to be relatively small to increase portability it has a relatively small battery therein.
As the battery is relatively small, the portable electronic device may have a relatively short operation time. Accordingly, the user may have to purchase an additional accessary to frequently replace the battery or charge the battery of the portable electronic device, which can be inconvenient for the user. The conventional portable electronic device includes a power management integrated circuit (PMIC). The PMIC manages power output to each piece of hardware in the portable electronic device.
As described above, the conventional portable electronic device may include the PMIC and regulate power output to each piece of hardware. However, a power management method of limiting used power according to hardware use information or application use information is currently not known in the related arts. Accordingly, the conventional portable electronic device, which includes a relatively small battery, has a short operation life.